Parked in reverse
by Megwolftwihard
Summary: When Paul Lahote, Kims cousin, phases for the first time he is sent to live with her in La Push where he meets Bella Clearwater. I suck at summaries, some chapters might be song-fics.
1. Chapter 1 i found you

**Hey Im back this is my second story and im enjoying it but i could use some help so if you guys have any ideas, could you please share them with me?Thanks Megwolf xx**

Bellas POV

I was awoken this morning by the sound of my sister, Leah,slamming the bathroom door and laughing, 'i must be time to wake up!' I thought to myself bitterly. I walked down the hall to reveal my 15 year old brother,Seth, sitting on the floor next to the bathroom door clad in only his boxers. He looked up and saw me walking towards him and grimaced, "She beat me to it, again" he told me with a fed up sigh, you see Leah is the oldest of us at 22 so she made up a rule of 'shes the oldest so she has everything first', that was when we were like 5. Now it only counts for the bathroom and the car. I just laughed as Leah opened the door and Seth literally barged into the bathroom with a subtle "Move Leah!" , i shook my head and made my way downstairs. Time to make breakfast! No doubt Leahs boyfriend,Jake, and his little crew of endless pits would show up so i didnt have much time. Just as i had predicted, i had only just finished making the second batch of pancakes when I hear the all too familiar sound of the guys, laughing and fooling about. Im guessing Leah heard it too because she literally flew down the stairs to answer the door, as Leah and Jake shared a moment the rest of the guys decided to surround me in the kitchen.

They all walked in with a comical moan, i turn around to see how many guys are here today and see Quil rummaging through the fridge, i sigh and whistle, "guys you havent even been here 5 minutes! And you are already stealing my food!" i pretend to act hurt and Sam, who has always had a slight crush on me, stands up and thwacks Quil over the head before coming and giving me a hug and whispering "Morning Bells" before sitting back down. About 5 minutes later Seth chose to make an appearence by walking into the room with a slight 'swag' walk i think? And jumping onto the counter next to me. "Hey Clearwater! What was with the walk?" Jared shouted from the other side of the table, Seth just mock glared at him and continued to watch me cook. Since our mom died I have taken over the role of 'mother' that includes cleaning, cooking, shopping and any emergencies that happen with Seth at school get forwarded to me first. Seth has always loved to watch me cook even if its cereal he will sit and watch me get all the ingredients out and everything! Leah and Jake finally decided to join us just as I was serving the pancakes, i placed the huge plates full of pancakes on the table and joined Seth on the counter away from all the mayhem at the table.

After breakfast I went to grab a shower while the guys cleaned up. After my shower i got a text from Kim my bestfriend asking me if i would help her look after her twin brothers with her, i ofcouse agreed and chose my outfit for the day(outfit on profile) I decided to go for a gentle and classy look today. Just as i was grabbing my purse Kim text me and said that her cousin who is staying with her will be joining us, his name was Paul and he was sent to stay with them so that he could meet Jake and Sam for some reason, I told her that was find and i would be there in 5! I shouted to the guys and leah as i left that i would be back later and that there was money in the jar for pizza if i wasnt home for dinner. Walking down the street i plugged my ipod into my ears and zoned out of the world the next thing i know i am at the park with one twin on each leg! Cobi on the left, Clark on the right, i laugh and turn off my music grabbing their hands and taking them back to thier sister who looked as if she had ran a marathon! "Kimberly! Guess who i found?" i laughed as she jumped and spun around. " Isabella you could have told me you found them! I have been running around this park like a headless chicken looking for those two and you appear and they are magically with you!..." she continued to drabble on but i zoned out after my eyes spotted a amazingly sexy man running towards us. He approached us and smiled at me before saying to kim " found them did we? Well noone told me!" he winked at me as if to say play along! "Kim Conweller! How dare you keep this from me!" he continues, kim looked as if she wanted to cry but i couldnt hold my laughter in anylonger! I exploded and so did paul after much of a struggle. When we had finally stopped laughing i looked up and all i could see were the most beautiful, deep pools of delicious hazel eyes i had ever seen. I felt connected to this man who I assume is Paul!


	2. Chapter 2 i found you Pauls POV

Pauls POV

I hated it here. This cold, damp, borin place was my living hell! I was living with my cousin Kim because my mom thought it would be good for me. I missed California, i missed my mom and i missed the sun! I was 18 for petes sake! I could leave if i wanted. Oh yeah did I forget to mention that I turn into a giant wolf? Kinda major there. So yeah im a wolf or something like that. My mom sent me here to meet some guys called Sam and Jake, apparently they will 'be able to help me control myself and keep others safe' she also told me to look for my father as i got 'that gene' from him. So here I am in La Push, Washington with my cousin Kim taking her brothers Cobi and Clark to the park,with them being 6 they wanted to run around and jump here and hide there! Even with my wolf senses I lost them! Kim and I ran round the park for about 10 minutes before I heard the twins laughing and the most musical voice I have ever heard! "Kimberly! Look who I found!" the voice finished with a slight giggle. I turn around and saw Kim talking to a beautiful brunette with a twin fixed to each leg, she looked stunning in her summer dress that ended just above the knee, flats and 'geeky' glasses! I just had to meet her! I decided to run to them and just as i reached them I say to Kim jokingly "found them did we? Well noone told me!" I look at the girl in the corner of my eye and wink "Kim Conweller! How dare you keep this from me!" As im trying to keep a straight face, i see the girl trying to keep a straight face but failing when she looks at Kims face, her laugh was the most amazing sound i have ever heard. I could help but laugh along with her. When we finally stopped laughing, my eyes connected with hers and my world changed, all I could see was her, like in movies when the camera blurs out the background and focuses only on a single person,mine was her! She was mine!


End file.
